My Goblin Valentine
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Jareth and Sarah have a little Valentine's Day fun! Warning: Contains lemon. For those who are allergic to lemons, or find them bitter and unappealing, this fic is NOT for you! But there is also a really cute love story here, too. Heehehe...
1. Chapter 1

**My Goblin Valentine**

**By Kaline Reine **

Chapter 1: 

**WARNING: This contains extremely sexual scenes. It is a Jareth/Sarah lemon fic, but there is some romance involved too. The lemon is just not worth it if you don't have a good story leading up to it.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Part 1:

The girl made her way down the halls of her High School, with a sad but still hopeful smile plastered to her face. She was a freshman this year, and a straight-A student. The brunette's pace was deliberately slow, if not a bit pitiful. Yet, there was still hope in her eyes every time one of the boys, any boy, would look in her direction.

Today was Valentine's Day, and that was always a bad day for Sarah Williams. Even though she knew she was not seriously interested in any of the boys at her school, it still would have been nice if just one of them was interested in her. So much for her pride... Sarah watched as each one of the "couples" locked lips in the hallway, or near the lockers, and she hated them for it. She quickened her pace, as she approached the exit, and passed into the sunlight with a deflated ego.

When she arrived home, her stepmother was waiting for her, as usual. Sarah tried to slip past her curious glare, but was blocked by Toby, who had toddled his way over to her, wanting to be picked up.

"Come here, little guy," She said in her best "big sister" voice.

When he smiled, and cooed back at her, her stepmother just smiled. "How was your day at school? Did you get anything special for Valentine's Day?" The snide blonde woman asked, in a bored tone.

_'It's not like you care, anyway,'_ Sarah thought. "No, but that's okay. I'm not bothered by it."

Toby squirmed away from her, acting like he wanted down. Sarah placed him back on the carpet, only for him to walk back the few step required to make it back to the couch.

"Well, aren't you even interested in the least?"

"Not really. And I've got lots of homework to do, anyway."

She really didn't want to have to explain to her stepmother about her true feelings. She had always kept them locked away, lost somewhere deep inside her, and that is where they would stay. As luck would have it, Toby toppled over, and began wailing loudly for someone to comfort him. He had just started really walking about a month ago, and was not an expert at it yet.

When his mother rushedover to help him get back up, Sarah took the oppurtunity to head upstairs to her room, where she closed the door quickly. She knew her stepmother would take the hint that she did not want to be bothered anymore. She just wanted to get lost in her own little world, and forget that Valentine's Day ever existed!

Feeling glum and depressed, she pressed her back against the large white door, and slowly allowed herself to slide down it, as if she were letting herself slip into the pits of despair. Before the girl knew it, she was sobbing helplessly into her hands, thinking what a fool she'd been.

For a brief moment, she wished Jareth was there with her. But then, she realized what a fool she'd been for even allowing herself to think, even for the slightest moment, that he was real!

_'Get a grip, Sarah,'_ She mentally slapped herself. _'He's just some tired old glam rocker stereotype you made up to cheer yourself up.'_ And she knew she was right. Surely he was just an ideal. No one could ever really be that perfect anyway.

Eventually, Sarah got to her feet, and prepared to allow herself the luxury of sitting on her bed to cry, instead of the hard floor. But that changed when she reached her bed. There, atop the plain white and overly used sheets, sat a bouquet of black roses. She had assumed there would be a dozen, but upon counting them, she noticed there were thirteen of them. Who would leave her thirteen black roses?! She wondered if her stepmother knew about it, because she had asked her if she'd gotten anything. Maybe it was all a plan just to give her some kind of false hope.

In spite of herself, the girl could not resist bringing the soft, velvet black petals to her nose, and inhaling their scent. It was heavenly! Sarah began to feel very sleepy, even though a few minutes ago she was just fine. And then, she was dreaming...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, or anything recognixable from Labyrinth. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction, I would be making millions with a sequel to the movie. Thank you all for reading! **

A/N: I was going to do a oneshot, I swear I really was, but... I CAN'T! So this will probably be around 4 or 5 chapters, like A Crystal Christmas. Don't you just love a good Kaline Reine holiday fic? Lol. This is not the best beginning, and I'm sorry to leave you hanging like this, but... I promise, it gets better. And I did not follow the old cliche of naming her stepmother "Karen" either. She isn't "Karen" in the movie, why should she be in my fic? Anyway, I hope you enjoy my Valentine's Day fanfiction for Labyrinth. As always, please R&R! Whether you love it, hate it, or etc... I want to hear about it! Or rather, read about it... I, for one, LOVE the thirteen black roses idea. That was the best part of this fic. Well, okay, so maybe some of you will disagree, once I get more chapters posted. I will probably not post the very last chapter until Valentine's Day, or maybe the day rigtht before it. Enjoy!

-Kaline Reine


	2. Chapter 2

**My Goblin Valentine**

**By Kaline Reine**

**Chapter 2:**

**WARNING: This contains extremely sexual scenes. It is a Jareth/Sarah lemon fic, but there is some romance involved too. The lemon is just not worth it if you don't have a good story leading up to it.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Sarah opened her eyes, she still felt very groggy. Hazy as it was, she still remembered the roses, which now lay next to her on the bed. She hadn't noticed it before, but some of her Valentine tears had fell onto the softness of the petals, giving some of the roses that "freshly watered" look. She stole a glance out her bedroom window to see that it was still dark outside.

Though she knew not why, timid fingers reached out to pick up the roses once more. When she looked at them, she was mezmerized, when all of her tears ran together and pooled in the center of one of the flowers. They formed one huge, perfectly round droplet.

_'No,'_ Sarah realized, a moment too late. _'It's no longer a tear, it's a crystal!'_

A feeling of dread hit her, when it rolled to the floor, completely silent. She watched, horrified, as it rolled in a small circle around her carpet, before disappearing under her bed. Sarah jumped down from the bed, and tried to follow it; to catch it. But try as she might, she could see it's reflective glow in all the shadows that lie under there.

When at last she gave up, and stood back up, she felt eyes upon her. It was strange, because she hadn't felt that way before. As soon as she turned around, Sarah really wished she hadn't. For there, on her bed, sprawled out and looking sexy as ever, was the Goblin King.

Her mind froze. School, Valentine's Day, sadness, home, stepmother, Toby, room, crying, roses, sleep, tears, crystal, bed, _Jareth_! It was too much for her, and she wanted to scream. But when his mismatched eyes met hers, she just could not do anything. There he was, with one arm placed behind his head, and his legs crossed comfortably, just lying there in her room, as if he'd been there all along.

It was a long time before either of them spoke. He seemed to be simply taking her in, while Sarah stood there gawking at him. She had noticed there were now thousands of candles scattered throughout her room, illuminating the darkness. They were casting a soft glow on his delicate, perfect features.

"What do you want?" She finally found her voice, that had been hiding somewhere within her mind for so long.

He arched an eyebrow at her, but did not move from the way he was. It made her nervous to see him that, in her bed. "I simply wish to talk. Is that _really_ asking so much of you, Sarah?"

His lips speaking her nae was like a gentle, merciless caress of her innocence. She smiled in spite of herself, but then realized that what was happening was insane! Or maybe she was...

"We can't talk here! We're in my room. And my- my parents will hear us..."

"Let them hear."

That was it, and he was moving off the bed, and toward her, even as she was backing away. His movements were hypnotic, and cat-like. Or was he just showing off to her when he did that?

She screamed. "Don't come near me!"

Sarah's fear grew even worse when she felt her back hit the wall. She was overcome with so many different emotions that she did not know what to do! A part of her, she knew, loved him. But at the same time, she was scared of him, too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, or anything recognixable from Labyrinth. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction, I would be making millions with a sequel to the movie. Thank you all for reading!**

A/N: I'm so glad I got this chapter up already, yay! Looks like Jareth is getting somewhat more of a fight than he bargained for. We'll see whether or not she comes around, in time... (Hint: She does!) Anyway, Please R&R. I want to know if I did okay with this chapter or not. I think the idea of the tears falling on the roses, and then turning into a crystal was original enough for you! Lol. I loved that part... (::sigh::) If only... Oh, and happy early Valentine's Day to everyone! (::hands out V-day cards, and boxes of chocolate to everyone who reads my author's notes**::)**

-Kaline Reine


	3. Chapter 3

**My Goblin Valentine**

**By Kaline Reine  
****  
Chapter 3: **

WARNING: This contains extremely sexual scenes. It is a Jareth/Sarah lemon fic, but there is some romance involved too. The lemon is just not worth it if you don't have a good story leading up to it. 

Jareth, sensing her fear, backed the girl into a wall. "I've taken care of all that," He told her, sounding like an animal on the prowl. "I cast a soundproofing spell on your room. There is no going back now, my little green-eyed siren..."

"Help me," She did not know where the words came from, and she spoke them as if in a trance.

Then Sarah felt his lips crushing down on hers, while one arm clutched her protectively to his partially exposed chest. She was overcome with so many emotions. She wanted to love him, but she also feared him. Deciding to let her guard down for a moment, she gave in to the momentary bliss that she felt in every inch of her body. But perhaps relaxing was a mistake, because the next thing she felt was his tongue entering her mouth. It felt good, but so very wrong at the same time. She did not know what to do; she'd never been kissed that way before.

Jareth thought this girl would be his undoing... She was driving him mad, the way she seemed so hesitant one minute, and willing the next! He lured her over to the bed, pulling away from her slightly, and forcing her to take a step forward, if she did not want to break the kiss. Obviously, she did not.

They were still standing beside her bed, but not yet sitting on it. He was taking his time, placing little kisses up and down her neck, and then moving back to her mouth. His tongue darted out to lick over her lips. Then Jareth couldn't resist the urge to bite down, just a little, on her lower lip, elliciting a small squeak of surprise from his vixen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His fevered kisses were getting more and more intense, and Sarah's reactions were even more so. Jareth lightly trailed his kisses down her neck, pulling away from her mouth. He moved down to her collarbone, and stopped to unbutton her white cotton blouse.

That was when he noticed that she was wearing the exact same outfit as when she was in his Labyrinth, only a few months ago! This thought turned him on even more, and he was definetely feeling the effects she had on him by now.

"We've got to get this off of you," He murmured, still working his lips down her chest, while undoing the little plastic buttons.

Sarah mumbled something that was incoherent, even to her, and began to run her hands over his smooth chest. If he was going to remove her shirt, it was only fair that she get to remove his as well. She longed to run her hands over his smooth chest; feasting her eyes on the glory of his muscular, yet lean body. And that was exactly what she got to do, he did not stop her. After all, she would have hated to have to accuse him of being unfair...

He moaned when she ran her hands over his chest, ripping off his shirt violently. He never thought he'd get such a reaction from this girl! But, she was no ordinary mortal, she was his Sarah.

"Sarah..." Her name felt so good falling from his lips, he had to take a moment to bask in it. "Why did you do that?"

"I've missed you," Her green eyes told Jareth that this was no lie, and he believed them. "And I've been lonely. So give me a break!"

By this point, his hands had moved around to the small of her back, and he was caressing her. Sarah barely noticed that her shirt was now in a crumpled pile on the floor, next to his. The white and black seemed such a drastic contrast to one another... But she forgot what she was even thinking about, when she felt him fumlbing with the clasp of her bra, with no luck. She was about to help him with it, but with a wave of the King's hand, the garment was gone.

She gasped at the feel of the chill night air on her nipples, and was helpless, as Jareth sucked on one, then the other. Moving his way down to her stomach, he unfastened the button on her jeans, while kneeling before her. Sarah stepped out of them, and he immediately took to kissing her thighs, slowly, one at a time. And before she could figure out what he was doing, he was working his way up to her soft, moist center.

Sarah had never felt anything like this before, and it felt weird. But eventually, she gave in to the weird sensation that Jareth was causing her. She moaned his name, as her eyes rolled skyward...

When she looked down, she got even hotter upon seeing the mass of blonde spikes moving between her legs, and knowing who it was that was giving her such intense pleasure. It was that thought alone, that put her over the top, and sent her spiraling toward a glorious climax.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, or anything recognixable from Labyrinth. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction, I would be making millions with a sequel to the movie. Thank you all for reading! **

A/N: Sorry, I tried to make this one longer, but you know... Time kinda got away away from me, so... Yeah, here you go. I hope this was not offensive to anyone. But then again, if it was, then that is tough cookies, b/c I warned you all! The next chapter gets even better (or worse, depending upon your general opinion) and I hope this does not disappoint. Hehehe, I am so evil... Anyway enjoy, and as always, please read and review, thanks!

-Kaline Reine 


	4. Chapter 4

**My Goblin Valentine**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Chapter 4:**

**WARNING: This contains extremely sexual scenes. It is a Jareth/Sarah lemon fic, but there is some romance involved too. The lemon is just not worth it if you don't have a good story leading up to it.**

Jareth smiled wickedly, and used his magic to clean up any mess she might have made. He kissed her again, despite the fact that she was still gasping for air. He felt Sarah's hands wrap around him, and her nails were just teasing their way up and down his back, driving him insane. He was shocked when she squeezed his butt, and giggled.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her, to which he recieved no answer, only a shy blush. "Well, two can play at _that_ game, little girl..."

Reaching for her, he stood up and gave her naked behind a squeeze too. Only his hands had minds of their own, and they did not give up so easily. He didn't let go, but instead pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Sarah gave in, and leaned forward a bit. Halfway through the kiss, she wished she hadn't, as she felt him use her ass as leverage to pull her forward on top of him. Jareth didn't really know whether she was ready for that or not, but he was through with waiting.

But Sarah once again had ideas of her own, and began to shimmy down his body, until her lips pressed tentatively to his chest, and then to his abs. She noticed he had a huge hard-on.

Blushing, she tried to form the embarassing words. "Um... Could I..."

"_Yes_?" An amused smirk was still spparent, when he looked at her.

"Is it okay if I..." She gestured to his tights. "Touch it?"

His grin was absolutely sinful, but he still did not answer her. Instead, Jareth laced his fingers through hers, and began guiding her hand to his hard member happily. Sarah's fingers gently brushed over the top of his tights, and after seeing his reactions, she gained more confidence, and put her hands inside his pants. He was much larger than she had given him credit for. If she weren't so insane with lust, Sarah probably would have been more than a little scared.

Of course, with the tightness of his pants, it was difficult. Jareth waved a hand, and they simply disappeared, so as not to be in the way anymore. He gasped as he felt the wonderful movement of her hand over his smooth skin.

"Mhmm..." He moaned, and got even worse when he felt her hot breath between his thighs. "That feels good..."

"Really?" She couldn't help but giggle a little. "Then tell me, Goblin King... How does _this_ feel?"

She licked her tongue over the head of his monstrous cock; an act that he thoroughly enjoyed. Sarah found that, despite his desperate urging, she could not even manage to wrap her mouth around it. But she found that she could still bring him pleasure by licking over the entire surface of his member, inch by delicious inch. She wasn't sure, but Sarah didn't really think that was a normal size for a man to have... After all, she had no real 'basis for comparison'.

"Ah..." Jareth gasped, and bucked his hips wildly. "Sarah, please stop." He was speaking in ragged gasps, and his voice had gone heavy with lust.

"I will... When I feel like it..." She continued to drive him crazy, until he was practically in a frenzy. He knew he had to have her... now!

"No, don't," He sounded almost as if he was in pain.

With an animalistic, inhuman growl Jareth was on top of her in a flash. In one quick movement, he took her. Sarah, taken by surprise, gasped at the feel of his smoothness slowly inching it's way inside her. He was firm in his actions, but not careless enough to hurt her.

He allowed a moment for her to adjust to the size of him, before he pulled her upward, to meet her lips with his own. Sarah's lips felt strange, like she longed to kiss him. They felt oddly tingly, and almost numb, as if they ached to be on his. She returned Jareth's kiss with such ferocity, the more feral side of him began to take over. He was thrusting in and out faster now, while calming her nervousness with his attentions to the rest of her body. Strong, but gentle hands glided down the smooth expanse of her body, beckoning her to arch up into him. And that was exactly what she did.

Both of them were moaning, and crying out furiously now. She felt safe and warm with him inside of her; filling her so completely; completing her. Jareth was in ecstasy, as he felt himself sliding to and fro within her. She felt so tight around his hardness. He felt the surge of every emotion flow through him, until finally it rested at one, with finality. And in the heat of passion, he uttered but three words to her.

"I love you."

Sarah was shocked at what he'd just said to her. Even if it was just ecause of what was going on between them now, the feeling that gave her was incredible. She never wanted this moment to end, but knew that it would eventually have to.

"Jareth..." She looked deep into his mismatched eyes; eyes the color of ocean and earth; and she knew then that it would all be alright. She knew he was being honest with her, and finally telling her of his true feelings. "I love you too." And it was not a lie.

It seemed the truth set both of them free, as they both exploded into a simultaneous whirlwind of emotional and sexual outburst that was so blissful the word "orgasm" was an understatement. This was the most perpetual act of sheer perfection that either had ever known.

And then, all that existed for the fated lovers was each other. Jareth held her tenderly, as he rolled to one side, and she laid her head on his chest. It was comforting for Sarah to know that he would not leave her like this. neither of them knew what would happen next, but they both knew that their love was real. And that was enough. It would always be enough...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or etc.**

A/N: Well, only one more chapter to go. I really tried to perfect this one; that's why it took so long. I will try my hardest to write the last chapter and have it posted up by tomorrow. This would have been a good place to end it, but I chose to reveal what happens afterwards. And who says they can only have their fun once in a fic? Since when is that a rule, hmm? Please R&R as I really would like to know what all of my readers think of my writing. Thanks for reading, and like I said, I will really really try to get the last one up on V-day, but no promises. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day to all, and thanks for reading!

-Kaline Reine


	5. Chapter 5

**My Goblin Valentine by Kaline Reine**

**Chapter 5:**

**WARNING: This contains extremely sexual scenes. It is a Jareth/Sarah lemon fic, but there is some romance involved too. The lemon is just not worth it if you don't have a good story leading up to it.**

They spent what seemed like forever in their heated but calming embrace; each feeling completion and contentment with the other. The lovers stayed this way until at long last, Jareth's voice broke the sweet silence between them.

"That spell I told you about will wear off soon."

"I'd love to stay like this forever," Sarah sighed. "Just laying here with you... This is so perfect. Why did I ever fight you?"

"You had no other choice, really. I understand, and I would never hold such a thing against you, my love."

She gestured toward his erection. "Would you hold that against me?" She giggled, and got a small chuckle from the King of Goblins. He was more or less laughing at the way she smiled, and how beautiful she was, but he didn't tell her that. There wasn't enough time.

"I would," Jareth teased, as he moved off her, and replaced his clothes with magic. "However I really must be on my way now..."

Her eyes filled with tears, although she tried desperately to hide them. Sarah was torn. She'd never felt like this before... What was it that he had done to make her feel this way?

"So that's really it, then?" Though she tried to hide the anger and hurt in her voice, it came across loud and clear to his sensitive ears. "You're just going to leave now?"

Using his magic to cover the girl in her own clothes once again, Jareth backed away from the bed. He didn't want to cause her any more pain. This was obviosly not the romantic encounter he had envisioned it to be.

"Sarah..." His silky tone caressed her senses, as it always had. He stood with his back to her, as she moved to the edge of the bed, and rearranged her clothes, sadly. "I knew this would not be easy for you. Nor is it easy for me. But I do have a kingdom to run, I am the Goblin King. And I have no other choice but to go back. I once offered you a place by my side; as my Queen. But now... this has to end, I am sorry. I will always treasure the memories we have shared in this room."

"Can't I go back with you?" Sarah was openly crying now, and she stood and walked around to face him. She saw something that she never thought she would see. The Goblin King was... crying? Well, not yet, but he looked like he was about to. Crystalline droplets were forming inside his mismatched eyes. She felt such pity for him, and she did not want him to remember her that way. "Please, don't leave things like this. You _can't_."

"You are right, Sarah. I can't. But I also could not go on every day pining for you as I did before I came here. Should you choose to return to my castle with me, there would be no way for you to ever return here. It is a decision, which I refuse to allow you to make on my behalf. That would not be fair to you..."

As he was talking, the tears seemed to dissipate. His eyes were no longer the eyes of a pained love, but of a man with a purpose. Jareth became the Goblin King once more; returning to his former mask of indifference. And he left the girl, disappearing into the night. A snowy white barn owl took flight from Sarah's bedroom window that night. And flew across the sky; higher than the moon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**--One Month Later--**

Sarah could not get over her depression. She could not get her midn off Jareth, and all that had transpired betwwen them. At times, she felt as if things would be okay, but something inside just told her it was not right. She was being forced to live a lie, and she knew it!

In her room, late at night, her mind shifted to a time of long ago forgotten memories... It was raining outside, but she wasn't really there. She was back in the Labyrinth; back in the arms of the one and only man she had ever dared to love. And it hurt her even more, because she knew that he loved her in return. Yet fate still insisted upon keeping them apart.

"It's not fair!" She screamed, as she flung herself down on the bed. A bolt of lightning from the storm drowned out her screams, so no one would hear. Little did she know that one person did hear; the only one that mattered. She knew he would hear her; she could feel him listening. Suddenly, an idea occuured to her. Olivine eyes lit up with glee, as her face rose from the pillow.

A lost voice whispered in the distance. "Sarah... Don't do it, Sarah. It's not worth it; _I'm_ not worth it."

"Yes you are," She whispered back. "_I wish_..."

"Sarah, don't." He warned her harshly, not sure whether she really heard him or not.

"I wish..." When he saw her eyes in his crystal, he knew she was determined. There was no use in trying to stop her; for her will was as strong as his. he saw that now. "That the King of the Goblins would come and take me away, and keep me in his castle, forever! Right now..."

She was across the room, and flipping off her light when she heard the sound of wings hitting her window. Something in her would not allow her to open it for him, no matter how badly she wanted to. Sarah stayed, frozen in place, until it burst open of it's own accord. The owl fluttered in, and when she saw one last lightning bolt strike the horizon beyond him, the scenery from her window changed into a forbidden, yet familiar landscape.

"Sarah." He only stated her name, but in his eyes she could see the pain. She could also see his love for her. It had been long-kept and bottled up for years, but it was still there.

"Jareth!" Sarah could not stop herself, she ran to him. They embraced for a few long moments, before disappearing from the tiny room; the place that Sarah loved.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they arrived back, they were in the King's bedchamber. Sarah didn't know how it happened, but she was now wearing the same dress she had worn in the crystal ballroom, so long ago. But one more decoration had been added to her hair. She now wore a shiny sparkling crown. It was nestled delicately amongst all the pretty hair decorations, and lovely brunette curls.

"I told you once that I would spin you Valentine evenings," He told her, taking her into his bed. "And it seems that only a short while ago, I truly did. There has been a sad love deep in your eyes for such a long time now, it seems like forever."

"But forever is not long at all," She answered her King.

Jareth knelt over her, in his usual attire of solid black, which was a sharp contrast to her own innocent white. Sarah gasped when he kissed her, and she felt a draft. He had once again removed all of her clothes without her knowledge or consent.

"It's not fair!" She mock-pouted, and looked at him.

"What isn't fair, love?"

"You're still dressed, and I'm not."

She gently caressed his aching member once more through his black tights. He moaned at the sensation. Jareth loved it when she did that. Before he could do anything about it, Sarah had used the delicious little distraction to pull him free from his clothing, shirt and pants and all. She could not wait to have him inside her, and pulled him down closely to her.

But Jareth, being the evil wicked man he is, decided to tease her a little bit first. He hovered just inches above her, and let his long golden hair tease lightly over her breasts. She laughed; how he loved it when she laughed like that. She was so full of joy and happiness, no wonder she made him feel the way she did.

"You're such a tease," His Queen told him, as she reached up to push him over onto his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine..."

As she climbed over him, she paused long enough to lick over his erection impatiently, making Jareth arch his back and groan. Sarah liked the way all of his muscles stood out when he did that. He was full of power; she could feel it beneath her when she moved to straddle him.

"Sarah..." His voice held a warning. "Don't toy with me."

She gasped as he grabbed her hips, and impaled her with his steely arousal. The lovers moved together as one, until the room sizzled with electric pleasure. Jareth finally had his Sarah; the one girl who had defeated him. But now... He had conquered her heart at last. And it was an amazing feeling.

Sarah rode him well into the night, until at last they convulsed together achieving their final highest glory. Their movements together were like poetry, and they never wanted it to end. And now that they were finally together... It would never have to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

From that moment on, every Valentine's Day, it was said that the King and Queen of the Goblins would celebrate. They would go aboveground, on silent wings of silk. Sneaking into the unused room in the Williams' house, they were said to reinact the very first time they understood their true feelings for one another. It was a perpetual act of love, and they would stay that way... forever; not long at all.

THE END

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, etc.**

A/N: Well, I hope you have all enjoyed the Valentine's Day journey of Jareth and Sarah. That was, in my own opinion, a very cute little short story. Please R&R, as I would love to hear any comments from my darling readers! I tried my best to get this one out yesterday, in time for V-day, but that did not work. Hopefully the day after will have to do. I love holiday fics... This isn't anything like A Crystal Christmas was. But hey, I tried, right? I thank you all for taking your valuable time to read this, and I invite you to read my other stories, if you will. (::passes out one-day-late V-day cards, and gifts, and chocolate::)

-Kaline Reine


End file.
